


Between Meetings

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: At a Desk, Boys In Love, Cock Warming, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Off Screen Kink Negotiation, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Starker, Sub Peter Parker, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, age is not mentioned, piss drinking, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They've talked about it before but the day has finally come.  Peter is going to sit under Tony's desk all day to help him relax between stressful meetings.  He can hardly wait.***Marking as 'underage' just to be safe even though age is never mentioned***
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 213
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Between Meetings

"You ready for today, Baby?" Tony asked as he and Peter walked into his large office right at the top of the Stark Industries building. The view was amazing, it's floor to ceiling windows, giving the illusion of less privacy than there actually was. The windows were mirrored, even if a helicopter flew by, it would see nothing but itself.

"Yes. I've been waiting all week," Peter replied with a smile.

"And you're sure you want to go through with it? All of it?" Tony asked as he began to clear his desk and organize the folders he would need for the day. 

"Yes, Tony," Peter chuckled. "I'm one hundred percent sure. We've negotiated this three times and I've agreed three times."

"And you remember your safe word, right?" Tony asked next because as eager as he was for this little 'arrangement' to happen he loved Peter and wanted to make sure that his needs would be met, even after the scene had started and he was pretending not to care.

"Oh my God, YES," Peter strained, causing the mild erection he'd gotten just from walking into the room to wane slightly.

"I'm just making-" Tony started, stopping when his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Tony. seriously." Peter stated seriously. "Consent is great but if you ask me if I'm sure one more time, I'm going to lose my shit."

"Alright, alright," Tony placated with a small laugh. "Let's get you undressed then."

**\----**

Peter eagerly removed his shirt, shoes, and socks, slowing down when he got to his trousers. Those he slowly unbuckled, before easing them down his legs, leaving him to stand in the middle of the large office in nothing but his silky boxers. They felt soft on his skin and lacked a button, allowing his half-mast dick to peek through the opening. When Tony nodded, he pulled those down as well, essentially starting the scene. 

"Under the desk, kid. I don't need anyone walking in to see your slutty self standing around in my office," Tony demanded, gesturing towards the desk, smirking when his boyfriend eagerly scampered under it. 

The underside of Tony's desk was larger than Peter had expected. There was room for him to sit up, only having to duck his head slightly but more importantly, he could stretch out, lay on his back with his knees bent, and wait for the man's every return. He hoped he didn't have to wait long. His mouth was already watering at the mere idea of having his boyfriend's cock in his mouth.

"I'll be back," Tony clipped before peeking under the desk. "Don't touch yourself while I'm gone. I don't want your spunk all over my carpte. Capisce?"

"Yes, sir," Peter readily replied and lay down to wait. With no way to pass the time, if felt like an eternity before he heard the door crack open again and sat up so quickly that he banged his head on the underside of the desk earning him a quiet tut.

"Cockwarmers aren't supposed to make noise, Pete. What if someone had walked in with me? How am I supposed to explain this, hmm?" he questioned but Peter didn't answer, instead, he opened his mouth and watched as the man tugged his zipper down and freed his long flaccid dick for him to wrap his lips around. "Don't suck. I've only got another meeting in half an hour."

Peter served his purpose and allowed Tony's cock to rest on his tongue, while he sat patiently on his knees. He could feel pubic hair ticking his nose and drool starting to drip down his chin but he didn't chance to move. He did take a few deep inhales, breathing in the familiar musk, the smell alone making his own dock grow even harder. It was a difficult task to not touch himself. He was sure he only needed a few strokes to finish but he'd been told not to, so he didn't. He could wait.

Eventually, Tony got up and left without warning. He'd popped his dick out of its warm slot and zipped his pants as he walked out of the room. Peter smiled and curled up under the desk, being careful the next time the door opened to not sit up too quickly and it was a good thing he was cautious because he could hear a second voice entering the room. Pepper Potts.

The moment Tony sat down in his chair, he sighed, casually set a water bottle down beside the chair, and reached under to pat Peter on the head. A small gesture to say 'you're doing great,' before he pointed towards the bottle and glanced only for a second to make sure the younger man had gotten the message that he could drink it as long as he remained quiet. 

Pepper made demands and pointed out mistakes for a full twenty minutes before Tony slowly undid his pants and gestured for Peter to begin his services again. It took a lot of control to not jolt when the cool wet mouth wrapped around his cock. He made a mental not to offer chilled drinks in the future but the woman in front of him made no notice as she continued her speech.

By the time the woman had left the room, Tony was growing restless. He too had finished a bottle of water but unlike Peter, he'd also had lunch and his bladder was full because of it. He shifted once, then twice before tapping the younger man on the head to gain his attention. "Gotta take a piss," he said already knowing that his needs would be met with enthusiasm. 

Peter closed his lips a little more tightly to create a seal and then waited for the first burst of urine to hit his tongue. They had never done this before but, God, he'd wanted to try it. He was sure that nothing would ever make him feel more used than to have his boyfriend using his mouth as a urinal. He heard a small sigh. then a splash of salty hot liquid rushed from the older's cock and he swallowed. The piss came in regular spurts. Tony would release his bladder for a few seconds, then stop the stream and start it again after he'd swallowed. Between that and the fact that his boyfriend had ot have been bursting to go, the process took a while. By the time he was slurping up the last languid dribble, he could feel his stomach sloshing with it all.

"That's so much better," Tony breathily stated befoe once again, getting up to head to his next meeting, leaving Peter feeling overly full and painfully hard where he sat. 

When Peter heard the door close, he smiled. His boyfriend had pissed in him and then left him there as if it meant nothing. However, a problem arose after a while. The water combined with the piss that he'd drink was settling heavily in his own bladder now and for all of their negotiations, what he would do when he needed to piss hadn't come up. As such, he held it. He held it until it was painful and was just considering hopping up, throwing on his clothes, and making a mad dash for the men's room when the door opened again. He was thankful when it sounded like the man was alone.

Before Peter knew it, Tony was back in his seat with his cock out expecting him to accept it and he did. Only he couldn't hold still. Sitting on his knees while leaning forward was putting pressure on his lower abdomen making it hard to hold his piss. He tried to keep his squirming to a minimum but of course, his boyfriend noticed.

"I thought I told you to hold still," Tony barked, thumping the younger on the head, to add to the demand but when a soft whimper followed he realized the problem. "Aww does the little slut need a tinkle? You gotta go?" he asked and was met with pleading eyes. "We agreed that you wouldn't get out from under this desk, didn't we Petey Pie?" he asked with a smirk. "I guess that means that if you need to tinkle you're just going to have to do it where you are. Just keep it off of my shoes and don't you dare take your mouth off of my dick."

Peter knew he could use his safeword and that he would be allowed to go to the men's room but the idea that he could piss right where he was, with his boyfriend's dick in his mouth was intriguing, to say the least. He turned his body to the side while keeping his head steady, so as to not disturb the warm pocket his mouth had become and tried to release his aching bladder. It was harder than he expected. He was filled to the brim but his cock was hard and it took some effort to get the piss going. When he did it was a small trickle, followed by another and another, until he was pushing out busts of piss that sprayed against the underside of the desk with a loud pulsing splash.

When he was done, he sighed, realizing too late that Tony had gown hard in his mouth while he went to the bathroom under the desk and that little puffed breath had sent the man over the edge. His mouth was filled with cum and he swallowed it down, suckling just a little to make sure he got it all. Part of him hoped that would signal the end of the game and he would be allowed to get himself off but instead, he found himself being left alone when his boyfriend abruptly stood up and left the room.

The hour and a half that was the last meeting of the day left Peter in torture. His cock was aching painfully and the piss has spread leaving him no room to lay down. But as painful as all of that was he was loving it. The dismissal, the denial, the dominance that was being held over him. It was a dream. 

When Tony walked into the room, the day was complete and he wanted to end the scene on a bang so he sat down and began to fondle his own balls. Peter tried to lap up the hard dick that was right in his face by he was swatted away. He watched his boyfriend's finger's run up and down his own length and whined. Then he heard the magic words. 

"Touch yourself, baby. And if you cum before me, then I'll suck you off as many times as you want me to tonight," Tony said, as he sighed and leaned his head back on his seat.

Having been waiting to cum all day it took no time at all for Peter to see stars. He pumped his cock a few times, sweeping his finger over his weeping slit with each stroke, and came long and hard within moments. Then he took Tony's cockhead in his mouth just in time for the man to grunt with pleasure as he came too.

After his second pleasure of the day, Tony rolled his chair back and looked at his lover with pure affinity. "It's going to be a good night, kid," he whispered and then pulled his debouched boyfriend into his lap. "Let's see how many orgasms we can squeeze out of you tonight."


End file.
